


Act Natural

by Elri



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: Sami and Charlie are undercover for a mission, things don't quite go to plan





	Act Natural

“I don’t know about this, Sami,” Charlie said, fingers fumbling with his bowtie as he looked at the other man’s reflection. The mirrors had been set up on opposite sides of the room to allow two people to dress at once without getting in each other's way.

“You’ll be fine, Charlie,” Sami reassured him, meeting his eye in the other mirror, “We go in, we mingle for an hour-hour and a half tops-we get out, and before you know it we’re sitting at the debrief table with drinks all around.”

It sounded simple when Sami described it, and in reality it was. Steve had already made contact in order to get the layout of the mark’s manor and locate the safe with the documents. He would be infiltrating the manor during the gala while Chief monitored from base and Etta ran point. Once he had the docs, he would make his way out to the extraction point. That’s where Charlie and Sami came in, and Charlie’s nerves. Normally in a situation like this, Sami would be playing chauffer for Steve’s cover while Charlie kept an eye from outside. Unfortunately, this mission had required a new strategy which put Sami and Charlie on the inside with Steve. They would be keeping an eye on the host, the guests, and security in case it seemed like Steve needed a distraction.

Which meant that Charlie had to socialize with people who had grown up as part of the elite and could sniff him out as an imposter in a second.

“This really isn’t my kind of thing,” Charlie muttered as he almost strangled himself with his tie again.

“I know, Charlie,” Sami took mercy on him, moving his hands out of the way to take care of the bow. “It won’t be too bad, just act natural.”

“Sami, natural for me is sitting at a distant vantage point, looking through a scope, and not moving or making a sound.”

“I see your point,” Sami smiled a little as he gently tilted Charlie’s head up to get better access, “But you’re going to be _fine_. Remember: stay on the edges, sip your drink-”

“Make inane small talk.” Charlie took a deep breath to try and calm himself.

“Exactly, and if you get stuck, we’re all right here to help you out.” Sami tapped his ear, reminding Charlie of the earpieces they were wearing. He finished with the knot and adjusted Charlie’s tie before straightening out his jacket. “There, ready to go?”

“As I’ll ever be. Thanks Sami.”

“Of course.” Sami smiled and squeezed Charlie’s arm before they left the changing room to meet up with Steve and head out.

They had a nice car, much to Sami’s delight, with enough of a backseat that Steve could hide while they made it into the house. Sami smooth talked his way past the gate guard, presenting their (falsified) invitation with a flourish. As they drove slowly up the winding driveway, Charlie’s doubts started to make noise again.

“Why couldn’t we have gotten Diana again?” He asked, knowing full well the reason and that they couldn’t change the plan now even if she were to suddenly become available.

 _“Because,”_ Steve’s voice came through their earpieces clearly at the same time as it echoed up muffled from behind the false seat cover, _“She’s already on assignment and she doesn’t technically work with our agency so we can’t just call her in whenever we need her.”_

“She’s still a better dancer than I am,” Charlie pointed out.

 _“Yes dear,”_ Etta’s voice rang in, _“But you can always brush off a dance, make up some excuse. I know you’re worried, but I have complete faith in you,”_ She said, hoping to encourage him, _“it’s going to be fine.”_

“Exactly what I said,” Sami pulled up in front of the house and turned to Charlie, putting a hand on his shoulder, “An hour and a half, then we’re out.”

“Less than,” Steve promised.

“Alright,” Charlie straightened up, “Let’s do this then.”

They emerged from the car, Sami tossing the keys to the valet who would move it into the garage. Once it was in, Steve would get out and get to work. Chief switched Steve over to a different frequency so he could guide him without distracting the others. It was a simple mission, Charlie kept telling himself that as they walked up to the front door.

Sami linked arms with Charlie, smiling broadly as he fell into character. Charlie took another steadying breath and tried not to look like he wanted to crawl under a rock. Another squeeze on his arm from Sami helped him ground himself. They crossed the threshold, nodding to the men who stepped forward to retrieve their coats, and were directed to the main room where the gala was taking place.

It was…bright. That was the first word Charlie’s brain could muster. The chandeliers in the ceiling lit up the room, making the jewelry and the rhinestones glisten. Champagne flutes and silver serving trays reflected the glistens as well as the chandelier light. It was almost enough to make Charlie’s eyes start watering.

“How many of them d’ya think are near-sighted from all of this light?” He whispered to Sami.

“More than would care to admit it.”

They made their way amongst the crowd, each picking up a flute from a passing tray as they merged among the other non-dancers. Their fake identities and backstories were recited with conviction and certainty. Lying was easy enough, Charlie had been doing that most of his life. Acting was a whole other problem. When Sami said “act natural” he meant act the way his _persona_ would naturally act, not the way Charlie would. That’s where Charlie’s experience was lacking, he wasn’t used to pretending to be a whole other person like Sami was. The stage and screen’s loss had been their gain.

Sami at one point did extract himself from Charlie’s side in order to do a casual sweep of the room, get a better look at everything. Luckily, Charlie had fallen into a discussion about cricket with another gala attendee, an older gentleman who looked like he was having about as much fun as Charlie. The conversation got a little heated before the older man’s companion, his wife based on their rings, managed to persuade him onto the dance floor.

A young woman in a flattering purple dress approached Charlie, “Hi there, ask a girl to dance?”

“Ah…” Confronted with a more direct approach than he’d anticipated, Charlie’s mind blanked on possible excuses, “Well…”

“ _You’ve got this Charlie_ ,” Etta chimed in.

“I’m not really much of a dancer,” Charlie tried.

“That’s alright, neither am I.” She winked at him over her champagne flute as she took a sip.

 _“Persistent isn’t she,”_ Etta sighed, _“Stand your ground, you’re one of the most stubborn men I know.”_

 _“I’m coming back around,”_ Sami responded, _“Cavalry incoming.”_

“Actually,” Charlie said, getting an idea, “I’m waiting for my partner to come back.”

“That’s too bad,” She actually pouted a little. “Well, if you find yourself suddenly unattached, come find me won’t you?” She touched a hand lightly to Charlie’s arm.

“Aye, y’can be sure of that lassie,” Charlie winked back at her, eliciting a giggle as she squeezed his arm.

_“See, I knew you were a charmer.”_

Sami appeared at Charlie’s side, “Hello dear, hope I didn’t keep you too long.”

“Oh,” the woman dropped her hand, put-off but still smiling, “Your partner?”

“I am,” Sami answered, “If you would excuse us, I would like a dance.” He gently took Charlie by the arm and led him towards the dance floor. Charlie glanced over his shoulder and gave her a half-hearted shrug, relaxing now that he was away.

“You’re not really going to make me dance, are you?” Charlie whispered.

“I’d be a liar if I didn’t,” Sami responded, a slight twinkle in his eye.

“You _are_ a liar.” Charlie reminded him.

“Hush, just follow my lead.”

Sami kept to the edges of the dance floor, smoothly transitioning them into waltz positions. They managed to find their rhythm, making their way around the perimeter to keep an eye on things.

_“Sami, Charlie, heads-up, Steve tripped an alarm in one of the back corridors. He’s making his way back to the garage, but we need a diversion.”_

“Chief,” Charlie glanced around, “Can we get to the corridor from here?”

 _“Yes”_ Chief’s voice came in, _“It’s on the south side of the room. Take a left.”_

_“Charlie, do you have a plan?”_

“I just might.” He glanced at Sami, “Follow my lead.” Sami nodded.

They fell back to the far edges of the room, skirting under the notice of security. Once in the hall, they followed Chief’s directions to where the alarm had been tripped. Charlie looked around for a moment, then opened up what turned out to be a bathroom door. He pulled Sami in, left the door slightly open, then pressed Sami up against the sink.

“Act natural,” He whispered, before putting his hands on Sami’s waist and kissing him.

Catching on, Sami’s hands came up to grab Charlie’s jacket, pulling him in closer. It was only a few moments before a flashlight passed over the cracked door, and an annoyed guard opened it to reveal them.

“Ok you two, break it up. Guests aren’t allowed back here.”

“Sorry about that,” Sami said, not looking sorry at all.

“Aye,” Charlie added, a bit more flustered because _wow Sami’s a good kisser_. “We’ll just get back then.”

“Actually,” Sami looped his arm around Charlie’s, “I think we should be getting home, don’t you?”

“Wonderful idea, love. Sorry again for the trouble.”

The guard just rubbed her eyes and motioned them out of the bathroom. They made their way back to the front hall, patiently waiting for their coats and car to be retrieved. It had been confirmed that Steve was back in his hiding spot, with the documents, and that their diversion had worked to keep anyone from noticing him.

 _“Quick thinking Charlie,”_ Etta complimented him. _“See you all back at base.”_

 

Sami didn’t get a chance to talk to Charlie until after the debriefing, when they were back in the changing room taking off their tuxes. They’d already untied their bows and loosened their collars during the meeting but Sami was eager to put on something less formal and could sense Charlie was itching to as well. They stripped quietly, politely ignoring each other’s reflections (though Sami may have sneaked a quick peek at Charlie while he was bent over).

It was as they were redressing that Sami spoke, “You did well tonight. Maybe you should come dancing with me more often.”

Charlie let out an amused huff, “Aye, as soon as you join me for karaoke night.” He grinned at Sami’s fake annoyance.

“In any case, that was a good diversion plan.” Since Sami was looking, he could see the blush creeping up the back of Charlie’s neck.

“Aye well,” Charlie coughed awkwardly, “I figured, y’know, we needed a diversion and people sneak off all the time right?”

“Aye,” Sami grinned, “People do like to go off and have their own fun sometimes.” He walked up behind Charlie, putting a hand on his wrist as he reached for his belt. Charlie looked up and met Sami’s eye in the mirror. “Sorry I didn’t get there sooner to save you from the enemy.”

“That’s alright,” Charlie smiled, “I can think of a few ways for you to make it up to me.”

“Oh,” Sami wrapped his arms around Charlie’s waist, resting his chin on his shoulder, “Is that right, _partner_?”

“Aye,” Charlie turned in Sami’s arms, leaning in to kiss him again.

A cough over their earpieces made them both jump and spring apart.

 _“While we all know that you two are adorably married,”_ Etta said, _“That doesn’t mean we want to listen to you flirting over the comms.”_

“ **Sorry Etta**.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you didn't see that coming ;)


End file.
